


Do You Believe In Life After Love?

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of alternate universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade brings up the idea of alternate universes.Title from the song "Believe" by Cher.





	Do You Believe In Life After Love?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i was rereading themadkatter13's "fall out, boy, so i can fall in(to you)" and thinking abt my wade being aware of /tht/ peter nd wade. u shld def go chk it out bc it's one of my top ten faves!!!!

“Have you ever thought about other us-es?” Wade murmurs into his hair. They’re laying on the couch, Wade pressed against the back cushions, Peter nestled into Wade. Peter’s staring at the blank TV screen. 

“No, I . . . I actually haven’t. Have you?” 

“Yeah. I think . . . I think about other us-es, and what their lives are like. There’s the Peter and Wade who aren’t superheroes; and the Peter who’s mean to Deadpool and doesn’t become his friend; and the Deadpool who doesn’t even live in New York or go there, so they never meet; and the ones who have . . . soulmate-identifying marks or whatever; and the ones who are just friends; and the Peter and Wade whose roles are reversed. There’s just . . . so many ways things could go.” Peter nods thoughtfully, chest a bit tight. His stomach is roiling at the thought of him being anything less than kind to and with Wade. 

“You don’t like it,” Wade says suddenly. “Something in there bothers you. Your breath caught and you seized up a bit.” 

“I . . . yeah. I didn’t like . . . the me that was mean.” 

“I mean, you have the Avengers, right? They’ve said stuff about me. I _know_ they have.”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“Yeah, then there you go. They’re your friends, and you listened to your friends because you thought they knew best.” 

“I guess. It’s just . . . I just don’t think it was fair of that me, to judge you based on what others said without getting to know you first.” Peter turns to press his face into Wade’s chest and inhale that comforting Wade Smell. Wade cards his fingers through Peter’s hair and runs the other hand soothingly up and down his back. 

“It’s okay, Petey. We’re _this_ us, and we’re here, and we’re together. It’s all good,” Wade reassures Peter. 

“But it was almost us,” Peter says quietly. “I almost listened to the Avengers and didn’t talk to you and stuff.”

“But it wasn’t,” Wade says firmly. “It’s all good, Baby Boy. I promise. What matters is what ended up happening, and that we’re both happy. _I_ sure am happy. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s all that matters, honey. That’s all that matters. ‘M sorry I upset you, sweetie. I love you very much, and am very happy being with you. Let’s just forget about it, and relax, ‘kay?” Peter nods, inhaling, then exhaling slowly and deeply. He closes his eyes, warm and safe there on the couch of his and Wade’s apartment, in Wade’s arms.


End file.
